1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device in which a bus is shared by different elements of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A baseboard management controller (BMC) of a server connects input devices by an intelligent platform management bus (IPMB) and responds to input of user to control the baseboard of the server. The BMC also can communicate with a firmware by the IPMB to obtain data, such as CPU temperature, storage temperature, or south-bridge temperature, sensed by sensors which are governed by the firmware. However, when the IPMB is shared by the input device and the firmware, the communication between the firmware and the BMC will interfere with the communication between the electronic device and BMC, which results in errors.